


Summer Heat

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Beast at the Door [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanna and Sammy - sister/brother dynamics, Deanna is a BAMF, Dee is a great big sister, Dee works in a Mom-N-Pop store, Gen, Genderswap, Its the middle of summer, Nice old lady, Sammy is an awesome little brother, Sammy is awesome, Slice of Life, girl!Dean, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee takes a job at a Mom-N-Pop store over the summer. He boss is an awesome old lady. Sammy is Sammy.</p><p>"The heat was overwhelming, and the air conditioner had broken down a week ago. Dee had been sweating her ass off from 10 AM until 6 PM every day since, sitting behind the massive cedar counter, selling papers, candy bars, sodas, honey buns, and a dozen other things to the few regulars who came in to Nan's Corner Store for the last seven days. It wasn't horrible. In fact it was actually pretty pleasant most days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

Deanna Winchester sighed and wiped a rivulet of sweat off her forehead and fanned herself with the paper flyer that the old pastor from the local church had given her, proclaiming 'Baptist Revival, Sunday Morning at the old church on Salle street! Come out for Food, Drink, and give Praise to the Lord with us!'

The heat was overwhelming, and the air conditioner had broken down a week ago. Dee had been sweating her ass off from 10 AM until 6 PM every day since, sitting behind the massive cedar counter, selling papers, candy bars, sodas, honey buns, and a dozen other things to the few regulars who came in to Nan's Corner Store for the last seven days. It wasn't horrible. In fact it was actually pretty pleasant most days.

Dee had a pretty easy schedule, with friendly customers, and a nice boss. Mrs. Coleman, the elderly lady that owned the store, paid Dee pretty well, treated her well, and even insisted on sending home treats for Dee and Sammy in the way of bags full of snack cakes, bottles of soda and juice, and as many candy bars as Dee wanted. Sammy was pleased with the arrangement, as he got a never-ending supply of the crappy popcorn he insisted on instead of candy bars, and Dee was happy because she made sure Sammy was eating, and practically free of charge.

Dee's thoughts were interrupted by the bell hanging from the door chiming merrily, announcing the arrival of a customer. Dee looked up to see the old man that frequented the diner across the street shuffling down one of the aisles, muttering to himself over this and that, picking things up and moving along. Dee left him be, knowing he tended to get cranky when bothered. He preferred to mosey along at his own pace without help until he was ready to check out.

Dropping her attention from the old guy, Dee glanced at the clock on the wall above the cookie display. She was startled for a second by how late it was. Her shift was almost over! And she hadn't even noticed the time passing. When Mr. Shuffles, as she'd nicknamed the old man in lieu of knowing his real name, finally made his way to the counter with his armful of items, Dee put on her pleasant face and wrung up his purchases. 

Mr. Shuffles paid her and thanked her gruffly before shuffling back out the door. Dee left the counter and picked her way around the store, cleaning up, sweeping, replacing mis-placed items on the correct shelves, and gathering up her things. Just as 6 PM rolled around Mrs. Coleman pulled up outside in her beat up silver pick-up. She was a rather plain looking older woman in her late fifties, with long silver hair tucked up into a messy bun, dressed in a thin blue blouse and a pair of worn blue jeans.

Mrs. Coleman inspected the interior of the store, made her satisfaction known, and went to rifle through the cash register for Dee's pay for the day. She also handed Dee a large brown paper bag and shooed her off to gather her daily ration of junk food and soda to take home with her. Dee tossed a couple bags of chips into the bag, some snack cakes, a couple of sodas and a few other miscellaneous items as well before tucking her pay into her pocket and heading out the door. She waved to Mrs. Coleman before setting off on the walk back to the motel John had set them up in this month.

When she got to the room she knocked in the sequence she set up with her brother. After a second or two the door opened.

"Hey Dee." Sam greeted her before heading back over to the motel bed he'd adopted as his own. Homework and textbooks were strewn across it haphazardly. Dee shook her head.

"You're such a mess Sammy. Jeez." She teased, shuffling through the bag and pulling out a bag of chips and a package of cookies and tossing them onto the messy bed next to her brother. He immediately snatched up the cookies and tore them open. He was chowing down so fast it was a blur. The moan of bliss that he made had her chuckling.

"Sho how wash wo'k?" Sammy asked through a mouthful of cookie. Dee shook her head.

"Same as usual Sammy. Boring and uneventful." Dee plopped down on her designated bed and sighed. She relaxed a bit. Standing around, sweeping, and restocking had her shoulders and back tense. On top of that the heat had made her sweaty and sticky. She needed a shower. A hot one.

"I'm going to take a shower. Behave." She flung herself up and rumaged around in her duffel for clothes before toeing off her shoes and padding past Sam into the bathroom. She laughed at Sam's exclamation about her smelly feet and shut the door.

She started the shower and let the water adjust. She studied herself in the filthy mirror while she waited for the water to heat up. After a minute or two she stripped down and stepped in under the spray.

She groaned and stretched under the hot water cascading down her body. She felt her muscles start to loosen up and relax. She let them before she picked up the cheap soap and scrubbed herself down, washing away the sweat and dead skin. She finished by scrubbing her short hair with the dollar store shampoo and shut off the water. She got out of the shower and toweled herself off. Dee dressed quickly and stepped out into the main room. Sammy was still at his homework, and he'd gone through the bag, picking out a couple snack cakes and one of the sodas for himself.

"Dad called while you were in the shower." Sam informed her through a mouthful of oatmeal cream pie. "Said he's coming home in a couple days. No later than Saturday."

Dee heaved a sigh. She was going to have to let Mrs. Coleman know she'd be leaving soon. Oh well.

"Alright." She flopped into a chair by the window. "How's your homework coming?" She was trying to distract herself from her disappointment, and Sammy knew it. He provided the distraction she sought.

"I'm stuck here. Don't understand what they mean by..." he went into detail about his history assignment. Dee went over and sat next to him, taking the paper and reading the question Sammy was having trouble with. Her last thought before she immersed herself in assisting Sammy with the question was that Nan's Corner Store had been her most favorite summer job, and that she was going to miss Mrs. Coleman and her generosity...


End file.
